


Part Us Not

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (no not that one), Arranged Marriage, Gen, Ignis' parents, M/M, Noctis' mentallity goes to shit, Prompto has loud opinions about that, Traditions suck, mention of deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Noctis couldn't imagine his life without these three; Ignis had been by him since they were 4 and 6 years old, Gladio soon after his return from Tenebrae and Prompto when they started high school.Of course some cruel ethereal being got bored and decided to have fun by ripping Noctis' mental stability to hell by dropping Ignis' parents in the picture.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is cotton. I've played Animal Crossing EVERY DAY since March 20th when it dropped.
> 
> Let's just hope I known what I'm doing ^^'  
> \----  
> Jokes aside: I do not know what it's like to have mental health issues... So while the tag says 'Noctis' mentality goes to shit' it means that he can't keep up with the events going on. Like one day he was happy with his three-secret-boyfriends, the next one of them is apparently- you get the jiz. (I hope) It can happen that I'll remove the tag and edit this beginning note.
> 
> Apologies if you find mistakes while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now most of this is written on my phone coz I did not have my laptop nearby and my sister had since 2 years back nicked my tablet. 
> 
> So if anything looks hideous on the first read, don't worry I will go through it when I have my laptop.

Morning in Amicitia household was as it always was.

"Still don't understand why they bother mentioning this." Clarus grumbles from his place at the table, reading the morning paper, Iris having long snagged the crossword paper and sat beside Gladio solving it.

"About what?" Gladio washed down his bite of eggs with juice and threw his arm over the back of Iris' chair. "Vertical is Amarylis."

"No wonder nothing made sense!!" Iris groaned and used a eraser to clear the page. Clarus watched them for a second before replying. "When Gladio was... One or was going to turn 2, or had, a noble family from a off of country was attacked during their travel from some where, many of the guards were killed, the infant son of the noble pair, the brother of the wife and many of the staff missing. Searched stretched for months and Regis sent some Glavies to aid them, they were grateful for the help sent their way but nothing was ever found. Years later on the anniversary of it they still post these things; this one right here is absolutely stupid. Listen- _'21 years since the attack on the Amor Family the Lord and Lady thanks whomever aided in the search for the infant son, who had yet to be named, and the brother of Lady Amor; Corbin Amor-'_ Huh, someone with similar last name to Ventus and Ignis. Not often you see that."

Gladio wasn't as amazed. "So some nobles were idiots years ago? What's the big deal? And is the husband of the Lady-"

"Well they had apparently set up an arranged marriage once they knew the gender. Poor kid. And yes, the husband of the Lady is married into the Amor Family " Clarus shook his head and turned page. "What about you dad?" Iris asked around her pen. "If the person can last in a sparing match and accepts the duty of Amicitia I have no problem. If they are wimps, try again."

"And if they crap their pants while running seeing Iris with a greatsword?" Gladio grins and Iris elbows him gently.

"The suitors or me?"

And Gladio was on the floor howling and Iris clung to the table trying to stay in her seat.

**000**

"Still on about this anniversary thing?" Cor mumbles behind his hand and Prompto looks at the upside down page. "What's it this time?"

"Apparently the kid was set in an arranged marriage when the parents found out the gender."

Prompto's chewing stops and swallows. "Um... Disgusting? Since when do they decide who anyone marries?"

"It's an old noble shit thing."

"Please tell me Regis forbade that here?"

Cor snorts. "He was to marry someone that Mors set for him but we were out on our journey by then and Regis stayed away till something, age or whatever, clipped the old geezer." He checks the time and downs the last of his coffee. "Whelp, time to torment some recruits and other mortals." 

Prompto snorts and checks his phone. "Gladio should be around soon, we're going to kidnap Noct and Iggy."

"Just don't cause a national incident."

"How is it an national incident when the King himself ordered us?"

**000**

Regis lowered the paper a little. "Ah, I remember this-"

"What?" Noctis asks as he eats his breakfast, looking over Ignis' shoulder at some reports, Ignis tilting them towards him to read while he read another.

"Oh just the anniversary of a noble family's loss. Infant son, that they hadn't named yet and the brother of the wife vanished along with some staff during an attack, some staff were killed along with the guards. I sent Glavies to help search but nothing was found, Sylva told me all search efforts had been cut by the government and our search groups were sent back with some resources to make for those we had used. Papers still inform of this anyway."

"Yeah good luck getting any leads when they didn't even name the kid, or mention any birthmarks?"

Regis nods and turns page. "Oh my-"

"Hm?"

"Some arcade machine caught fire and damaged the back portion of the arcade. They hold it close for the renovations but it looks like they can't- you're going to pay for it aren't you?" He looks at the boys and Ignis rights his glasses. "Gladio and I were thinking of testing some ourselves and perhaps beat these two's scores."

"Hey!"

"Someone has to knock off your peg."

"Prom does it all the time!!"

"In shooting ga- that's how he never missed the targets!"

Noctis blinks and grins. "Damn that took you about 2 years to figure out!!" Ignis pinches his side making the Prince jump with some snort-like-yelp and hops his chair away from the man. Regis watching them hiding his smile behind the mug. "Well I don't see anything wrong with paying for the repairs. Suppose that's one way to show your support."

He closes and folds the paper with a sigh. "It's a little sad I can't spend time on the crosswords like I used to."

"You do Majesty." Ignis stands after downing his coffee. "I may have hacked into your schedule to clear away your first meeting, along with the councils. Oh don't worry- Clarus was to amused to tell me off." Noctis cackled at the surprise on his father's face and then the King unfolds the paper again, finding a pencil and eraser near his plate and glares at the two. "Out before I find you two are about to dethrone me!!"

"You wouldn't complain!!"

"Out!"

The two left the dining room and Noctis grin at his advisor. "Seriously? You hacked into my dad's-"

"No, my uncle just cleared it." Ignis smirks. "He was complaining about Regis doing to much work with not enough rest."

"And then you told him what you do with mine."

Ignis shrugs and looks around a few times before catching Noctis' arm and pulls him for a kiss, one that Noctis wasn't prepared for but smiles all the same when it ends. "You really hate sleeping at the Citadel. Do I have anything booked today?"

"Hm, we were going to the arcade but that plan is canceled. There's always the apartment and just-" They both jump almost a mile when a phone rings and Ignis digs into his pocket for the device and his brows lifts. "A hidden number?"

"Okay, how did they find your work number?"

Ignis shrugs and lets the ringing end before pocket it. "Well the voice mail is always 'in meeting' so they might either try some other-" He stops talking when it rings again...

_On his private._

Only select few had that number and Noctis pales as he stares at Ignis' waist and Ignis himself doesn't even breath, trying to count up the people that had the number and he knew he didn't have it posted anywhere. They book it back to the dining hall and Regis jumps when the doors hits the walls. "Boys?"

"Someone's calling Ignis, on his private!!" Noctis gasps.

"And its a hidden number." Ignis added and Regis' face goes blank. "Come with me." He grabs his cane and hurries the best he can out of the room and the two follows, Regis waving Gladio and Prompto to him when they appear and they open the doors to the Crownsguard HQ. "COR!"

The Marshal appears from one doorway a second after and Regis tosses both of Ignis' phones. "Find out who found out both his numbers."

"Wait what?" Cor looks up after catching the devices. "Both of them!? Even the private!?"

"I was there when it rang and I nearly fainted!!" Noctis threw his arms up. "Ignis mentally ran through the list of people and it said the number was hidden."

Ignis unlocks both phones but the work one is the one that it rings again and he backs away as it's connected and the technician do their magic, they have the location and phone a minute later and Regis nods for Ignis to answer but Cor is that one the picks it up. "Scientia's phone how can I help." 

_'...Tracked my phone did you Leonis. Typical of you.'_

"Tell us what you want or Six help you when I zap your brain out of your skull through the damn phone!!" Noctis screams into it and they hear, to their glee, the man yelp in fright and for a second he couldn't even form a word that made sense and Cor rose a brow at the king, whom shrugs.

In the background of the phone line they hear the Glaive and Guard had found the location and soon things moved along.

**000**

Cor entered Noctis' room an hour later and hands Ignis his phones and an envelope. "Sadly we had to change your numbers, Clarus have told Iris and Amiticia house." Noctis got his phone out and edit Ignis' contact, looking up and down as he entered the number and the other two did the same. "You got anything out of him?" Gladio asks after going back to his book.

"No, but we found out where he was staying. And he is however a private detective."

"Why call Ignis?" Noctis asks and shuffles closer to the man, Cor understood the worry and hostility and folds his arms. "Clarus is trying to wring that out of him but not having much luck."

"Sooo let Gladio have a go?" Prompto says, laying upside down on one couch seat. "That'll crack him and- yes it'll dent Clarus' ego a little but hey, old tricks might not work anymore."

"You call my dad old?"

Cor snorts. "He's 5 years older then Regis."

"....I did not know that..." Gladio grins and springs up. "You Prom come with and take pictures of the whole thing."

"Pictures!? I'm gonna film the damn thing!!" Prompto back rolls off the couch and Noctis sighs, tugging Ignis' hand. "Might as well join them?" Ignis saves his work on his laptop and sends it to the armiger to follow them. They join Cor behind the viewing glass and watch Gladio enter with Prompto after his phone, in his vest, is in video mode.

_"Need a hand dad?"_

_"Pff, can't even interrogate right?"_

"Ignis... His accent is-"

"Close to mine yes." Ignis frowns and Cor nods. "That's why Clarus wanted to do this-" Regis speaks from behind them, making Cor and Ignis summon their weapons and slumps. "Reg for fuck sake one day you will get gutted for sneaking up!!" Cor scolded and Ignis pinches his eyes. "Bloody hell are you trying to make Noct take over sooner!?"

Regis just smirks and Noctis was now convinced his dad was trying to kill their friends, turned back to the window and jerks before bolting out of the view room and into the interrogation room, just in time to throw up his own untested magic barrier between his Shield and the man that just threw some magic from his hand but it smacked back into his face and knocked him out. Gladio looks back and forth before catching Noctis from crumbling. "Simple shout would have been better." Gladio mumbles to him as Prompto kneels beside them and takes Noctis temperature. Clarus summons some magic blocking cuffs from Regis' side of the armiger and slaps them on the hands and feet of the crumpled form. 

"Noct!" Ignis skids to a stop beside the three and Gladio shakes his head. "He's out cold. I'm gonna bring him back to his room." Gladio gathers the prince in a better hold and stands up. "You gonna wait for that shit to wake up?"

"And risk me ash him?"

"Good point Ifrit."

"...Freaks."

Prompto looks over his shoulder. "Oh look. He's already awake!" He walks over and picks him up easily and Gladio blinks at the strength of the blonde. "Start talking before I go Fulgurian on your balls." Ignis stares in shock and Clarus throws his hands up. "You know what, you boys have him! Where's Regis?"

"...View room... Take Noct for me." Gladio managed to get out and transfers the unconscious prince to King's Shield and he leaves the room. "Yo Prom mind leaving some for us?"

**000**

Noctis woke up around the evening and finds himself at his apartment and Ignis looking over his shoulder, fully dressed to leave but comes over. "Noct? Are you back with us?"

"...Yeah."

Ignis smiles and leans in to kiss him. "You had us worried. Gladio and Prompto just left for the night."

"You were too?"

"Yes, but I'll remain if you wish." Ignis helped him to the living room and went to remove his shoes and coat, throwing his vest and suit jacket on a chair and chuckles at the monstrous growls coming from Noctis, the prince himself jumping. "I'll throw together something light."

"Hey? Do we still have some finger foods? We could have a mini date while you update me?" Noctis blushes slightly and sees the tension gradually leave Ignis. "Yes, why not." Noctis hops up to help and they set everything on a tray, lowers the lights and Ignis gets some tealights lit on the table. "Right, getting you up to speed." Ignis sits sideways, on leg crossed under his other and wrapping his arm on the back of the couch. "After you lost consciousness Prompto, for the lack of better word, snapped. Using lightning magic to force knowledge out of the man we learned he was one of several detectives hired by the Amor's to look for their lost child."

Noctis stops chewing for a second and blinks. "Seriously?"

"Sadly." Ignis sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Your father has suggested we send some of our own to dig deeper into this, we had our own speculations here tonight as well." Noctis nods and pops a grape in his mouth before turning holding a pillow to the back of his head to lay down and lands in Ignis' lap, Ignis' hand combing through raven hair and smiles. "You scared us when you collapsed."

"I had to save Gladio, he was talking to his dad and neither saw the orb."

Ignis nods. "You gave them quite the wake up call however. Your father voiced that he would have done the same if he had had the speed you showed, something that didn't quite sit well with Cor and Clarus I might add." Noctis reaches for another cracker and puts on a piece of brie on it to pop in his mouth. "Did he also point out that while we love you hovering mosquitoes, you can't save us from everything? Especially not that damn ring." 

He looks up at the sigh and reaches a hand up to caress Ignis' cheek. "I know you guys hate the-"

"Don't speak of it. Not right now." Ignis' hand that had until now been combing Noctis' hair now covers the hand on his cheek and leans down to peck his forehead. "For now, we should worry about these detectives crawling around in every village, town, city on all continents."

"Wait they are even in Tenebrae?"

Ignis shrugs. "They might be. Could you ask-"

_Whoof!!_

Both of them nearly hits the ceiling and Noctis lands on the floor with a groan even as Umbra licks his cheek. "Six above are you trying to end me early!?" Noctis looks at the messenger and gets a bark in return, Ignis leans his head back and lets his hand fall from his chest once he was sure his heart hadn't yeet out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbra is a sneaky boi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some damn reason I only get the really really good stories at night time and that results in me going to be late.
> 
> Brain!! I have school stuff to do in the day light hours!! Stop do this to me!!  
> \---  
> I know, I know you get the Hearty Cutlet on Rice recipe from the magazine under the bridge close to the Vesperpool. But I couldn't repeat the same dish over and over!!

"Luna says they'll keep an eye out and thanks that we told them." Noctis wraps his arms around Ignis and nuzzles his back, Ignis holds a forearm for a moment while he makes lunch. "So they were spread out, that is rather-" His head snaps to the door when it rings and Noctis looks at him. "You okay?"

"Only four people have keys to this place. Us." Ignis moves the frying pan aside and turns off the stove, Noctis holds his breath when the dagger appears in Ignis' hand as he opens the door and then it vanishes. "Uncle!"

Ventus quirked a brow. "He was about to stab me wasn't he?"

"You didn't exactly warn us you were at the door." Noctis shrugs and Ignis opens the door wider to reveal Regis as well. "Lesson learned I suppose. And I shouldn't worry about your safety."

Noctis blinks. "You put me in the care of Titan, Ifrit and a Sprite of Ramuh. Can I be in better care?" Ignis smiles faintly before closing the door and goes back to make lunch while the other sits on the couch. "So, why this sudden visit?" Noctis got his phone out to inform Prompto and Gladio that there was company over, which was clearly a good warning because they just stepped inside and there was none of the usual callings. Ignis was glad that he always made to much food, there would be enough of everything.

"Prompto would you help set the table? Gladio some extra chairs."

Ventus rolls his eyes. "Ignis there no-"

"Good luck convincing him." Both Caelums cuts him off and Ignis smiles, his back turned to the room as he transfers everything to serving bowls and brings them over to the table. "Hearty Cutlet on Rice with some steamed vegetables on the side, And Six help me from strangling a certain Prince."

Regis doubles over cackling while Noctis was red as a tomato, Gladio grins and Prompto tried, valiantly, to not hit the floor. Ventus looks heavenwards, "Still struggling with that are you?"

"I would have strangled him long ago if Prompto hadn't nuked into our lives and insists on keeping His Highness alive."

"You done committing murder of the King Iggy?" Gladio finally speaks since arriving. "Think my dad would like to have his- Kiiing does he know you're here?"

How a father and son's innocent face can look so alike was beyond them.

**000**

"We heard back from our spy." Regis begins once the lunch was finish, ignoring Cor and Clarus glaring holes into him for sneaking out. The boys were still snickering for the two to lose the King and Noctis stretches his back. "And what did they say? That the couple is slightly nuts and only set up that marriage crap because they were broke?"

Regis' eyes slowly shifts over to his son. "How, in Bahamut's scaly balls, did you know that?!"

Noctis blinks and then really woke up. "I was wild guessing!! Do I look like I have Specs' mind reading!?" Ignis rolls his eyes as he clears the table. "Hasn't stopped Prompto from using it." 

"Only when no one is prepared. I like lashing out like that and leave everyone in shock or in side splitting laughter." Prompto grins as he stands to help clear the table. "So they are broke and think they can marry off the kid, now adult, into some rich family?"

Regis nods. "Yes, and it's apparently a tradition to marry off the children with someone the family set up. So even if the said child had a lover already, those relationships were cut, either peacefully or brutally."

"Brutal like, killed off to not cause a scandal?" Gladio guessed while looking at his phone and Clarus glares at him. "Okay did you send your own spies?! There's no way you could-"

Ignis sets a serving plate of Memory Lanes with a loud enough noise to cut the King's Shield off. "And what else could our spy tell us?" He folds his arms and Cor picks up a pastry. "That the Amor's will be traveling to Insomnia, should be here by the end of the week and they have reached out to the media about it so we can't ignore it sadly. Yes, that means you have to be seen there Noctis."

Noctis whacked his head in the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it looks fast paced, but I really don't wanna stress about coming up with chapters to keep this going.
> 
> One chapters, it's fine- but several? Plz just end my misery....
> 
> But right now I think Noctis is the one who wants to be put out of his misery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally have something to fill these notes... but not this time.
> 
> Read on!

Noctis was sure his eyes were going to roll out of his head at this point. The Amor's had arrived about a week ago and even Regis' patience had started to drain, not to mention the Amicitia's. Gladio finally had enough one day near the 2 week mark and spent his time in the private training room, Noctis arriving and tossing his bag next to Gladio's. "You okay?"

"I'd be better if we wasn't staying here. Fucking ears and eyes everywhere." Gladio swings his wooden greatsword again. "Couldn't even get a second with Prompto when he needed it the most, had to send him with Ignis but that worked too."

"Prom okay?" Noctis picked up a practice sword and tested the weight, put it back and picked another, calling out his Engine Blade to better tell the weights. "Yeah, just touch starved. Like I'm about to get if this goes on."

Noctis looks at him and could tell the Shield was tense, more then usual. "I'll give it a try, see if dad lets us go back to the apartment. I'm at my own limit already."

The doors opened and Clarus stuck his head in. "Just going to see if the- Yup they are here and at it." Noctis took it as a sign to attack Gladio with the correct practice sword and Gladio blocked, the collision echoing in the room as the party entered and kept to the side. Gladio finger-signed which spar they were doing and Noctis followed, making it look like they had been at it for a while. Their bodies were going to hate it later since they hadn't done proper warmups, but action had to be taken.

The guests watched in wonder and Regis mostly on Noctis when Clarus noticed something. "Boys, a second. Noctis you're about to sprain your own ankles in that move, try it like this." Clarus removed his robe and picked up a practice blade to show and Noctis follows, walking around to see the angles. "Okay and I came to fast on the left?"

"Exactly, Gladio could have swung like this- and sent you into a wall back first. And you really don't need it more fucked up then it already is."

"Yeah good point." Noctis winces, Gladio cringing when he runs a scenario in his head. "Yeah and if he came it me like- Yeah he would have landed wrong." Clarus nods and then jerks his head to Regis. "That cheater would just dart around the damn room and whack me from behind when he could."

Regis snorted. "I clearly remember your father telling you to stop daydreaming and-" "Yeah yeah you still cheated!!"

Gladio rested his sword on his shoulder and looked at his charge. "Why do I see us do this in a far future?"

"We probably will if you don't get yourself sliced up again."

Gladio was about to respond when a voice interrupted him. 

"I'd like to have a go at the prince. The trainer is clearly holding back on him-"

Gladio snaps his fingers fingers and his usual greatsword rams down before the man, getting a girly shriek out of him and he falls back, not so tough and full of himself anymore. " **One:** Prince Noctis survived a daemon attack at age 8 because King Regis rains all fucking Astral hell on said daemons. **Two:** I hold back because this is training; I actually want my charge and prince breathing. **Three:** You wouldn't even last a damn second against either of us. You'll run right in, randomly swinging and constantly hit the floor or get your already ugly face even more ugly."

Clarus accidentally snorted a laugh and couldn't save himself. Regis' shoulders were shaking but at least he managed to keep his mouth shut and Noctis smiles just a little. "Okay big guy, you've demolished his ego enough. Lets get back to training."

**000**

Neither Ignis or Prompto could hold their laughter at dinner when they were told. Gladio waving his hands around talking around the meat he had just shoved in and pointed his fork at Noctis and Ignis takes off his glasses while Prompto tried hard to stay in his seat. "-and then Noct tells me I had demolished his ego enough and we got back to training while Dad just drags him out by the scruff, Regis winking at us and Noct blurs out if we could go back here."

"Dad said it was okay, if it kept Gladio from utterly destroying that punk." Noctis grins and Ignis barks a laugh, his head falling into his arm and holds his sides with his free hand and they lose it when Prompto hits the floor, Gladio ducking down to check on him.

After dinner they tangle together on the couch and Noctis rubs his socked foot on Prompto's shin. "Heard you were going touch crazy." "Yeah, tried to get Gladio but it was impossible at the Citadel. Iggy had to jump in." Ignis adjusts them to sink lower in the couch and nuzzles blonde fluffy hair. "I was about to kidnap one of you, didn't matter who I found first, I needed to get out of that damn place."

"Think I can snag the camping gear?" Gladio asked above Noctis, limbs wrapped around the prince and watching him play King's Knight. Ignis in similar position with Prompto. "We could go camping, get out of the city for a few days. Dad and Regis went on a trip years ago."

"Oh!! We could find the Royal Arms!! Your dad haaaas- How many does he have?"

Noctis twisted his face a little. "Siiiix I think?" Looking at Ignis whom nods. "He does have six, he would have acquired a seventh if they weren't forced back to Insomnia because Mors died."

"And literally no one mourned, just acted like it during the funeral." Gladio added. "Dad once showed me a picture of him and-"

Ignis snorted. "I once blurred out why he had glued a bottle brush and a bush to his face and-" Noctis lost it cackling. "I remember!! You made dad hit the floor laughing harder then anyone had seen him!! No one was breathing!!" Ignis scrubbed his face. "I wasn't thinking when I said it!! Well I was but I didn't know I had said it out loud until everyone was on the floor." Prompto giggled and reached up to kiss Ignis' cheek. "Your humor is deadly."

"His puns are worse." Gladio snickers and gets a soft kick from Ignis. "My puns are as dashing as I am."

"And there ends the Caelum line." Prompto snorted when Noctis laughed so hard no sound was coming out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I can't last with these long ones anymore (since I have distance classes... Thanks you fucking world stopping virus) I can't come up with good enough ideas.
> 
> one shot drabbles at least give me brain space xD  
> \---

Regis collapsed.

Right in front of everyone.

Gladio had to hit a pressure point in Noctis' neck so he fell into Ignis' arms as a medical team exploded in to examine the king that lay in Clarus' arms and Ventus taking pulse. "He's just fine. Just exhausted from all this. I'm afraid however that the fright he gave us was worse for the young prince, I expect the council to behave until we have either King or Prince in ruling state." Ventus stands and looks at everyone. "In clearer words: Fuck up and I will unleash Ignis on every damn one of you and the council will be completely reform. That includes you Clarus."

Gladio looks at Noctis out cold in his arms and sighs. "I'm taking him to his room. I knocked him out from having a full blown panic."

"That's alright." The doctor nods as they wheel the King away. "But if he asks to see his father I won't stop you."

Ignis watches the scene unfold and turns to the guests. "As for the pointless search for dead people, when were you to leave again?"

"Ignis." Ventus pats his arm and Ignis huffs before leaving, Prompto skipping after him.

Lord Amor's spins the end of his mustache. "Does that happen often?"

"Prince Noctis tends to collapse often yes." Ventus replies. "The king, only when he decides to test if his closest men will kill him for scaring about 40 years off of them."

"And how old may you be?"

Ventus turns to the Amor's child's future-husband. "That would be of no concern to you young master Barando. Lord Barando, a muzzle on the boy would be appropriated." Ventus smirks once he turns after seeing the shocked face and Cor catches up to him. "I'm so gonna tell Ignis."

"I'm sure it will come as no surprise for the boys." They walked to Noctis' room to find him just waking up and Ignis catching him. "-just fine! Though I can't say the same for after he wakes and my uncle strangles him." Noctis stops fighting and looks over his shoulder. "But Ignis he-"

"Is fine. Didn't you notice he 'collapsed' while Barando was mid-sentence?"

"Which one?"

"The obnoxious one."

"Oh."

Cor rose a brow at Ventus and opens the door wider. "You are definitely related to Ven." The boys looks at them and then Cor smirks. "He also told Lord B to put a muzzle on the brat." "Well he's not wrong." Ignis scoffs, elbow resting on Noctis' shoulder and the prince looking up at him in wonder. "Who are you and what have you to done to the Scientias?!"

Ventus chuckles and gestures his arm to the corridor. "Now lets go find your father. I might however actually strangle him."

**000**

"Clarus already yelled at me. Then I remembered who I should actually fear." Regis tired to joke when they entered and Ignis leans against the wall. "Are you happy to almost kill your own son with that little stunt?"

Regis cringes a little. "Aaabout that-"

Noctis winces as he caught on. "We forgot to tell them didn't we?"

"Tell us what?!" Clarus barked and Gladio, in the corner, rolls his eyes. "If the 'conversation' ran pointless for more then 10 minutes one of them would fake a collapse and bail us all out. Not even the council knows."

"Then how in Ifrit's flame do you?" Regis looked honestly stunned.

"Noct's phone pocket rang me while you talked about it."

Noctis blinks a few times and they realize he hadn't known that. "Huh, so that's why you were so chill and knocked me out."

"You didn't exactly come up with signs when one of you were about to do it. Regis doing like he did almost sent you in a full blown honest panic attack." Gladio pushes off the wall he leaned against and tugs Noctis arm. "Speaking of- We best get your neck checked out, just in case." Ignis follows them out and Ventus waits a few seconds before turning to the King who threw his arms up. "They are driving me insane!! And they aren't even looking for the kid!!"

"They have spies and detectives looking around Insomnia, in every country and city really. But after this I believe it is time to end this pointless charade."

Cor's brows rose. "Wanna elaborate? And how do you know that?"

The door shutting behind the King Chamberlain was his reply.

**000**

Prompto walked in the east gardens when he heard chatter and whoops into hiding, carefully peering between the leaves of the tall hedge and set his phone on silent. "-vrywhere in Lucis!! Insomnia doesn't even have a record of them!!"

"Now now Frank I'm sure we'll find something of them."

"Paul- I've looked for 22 years for my son and brother-in-law!!"

Prompto heard the obnoxious voice next. "Perhaps the daemons did get them then-"

"Jakal, will you shut up for once!? Nobody wants your opinions on this!!"

"I'm just saying. And do remember whom is in charge of all this." Jakal smirks. "You are here because you are flat broke-"

Prompto rose a brow at that.

"We wouldn't be if my wife's family fortune wasn't locked to bound the males!"

"You mean- Oh! I had no idea about that!" Lord Barandos seemed to have connected the dots and Jakal rolls his eyes. "Oh splendid!! So we at the least need to find Corbin? He must be what?"

"If alive- He should be 60."

Prompto narrowed his eyes and slips away successfully and into King Regis office. "Prompto? Is ev-"

"Do you have like an hour?" Regis frowns but checks his schedule. "I do have a meeting on the refugee situation, I hope I can have Noctis on it instead."

"I kinda need the whole gang."

Regis looks up in surprise.

**000**

"You sure they are flat broke?" Gladio asks after Prompto finished telling them what he heard, warning them in the beginning that he hadn't heard everything of the conversation. "Yeah, the Amor's money are since Six knows how long locked to only the male heirs. Married-In's can't get them apparently or the women. So they need either the kid or Corbin Amor's, the brother of Lady Amor's."

Regis nods slowly behind his clasped hands and Noctis looks at his dad. "Dad?"

"Hm? No it's nothing... Ignis? Would you bring up an article of the Amor's child?"

Ignis quickly finds the one that seemed most detailed with timelines and all and with Prompto's help gets it up on a portable projector. "So Corbin was 38," Regis mutters. "The child 2 months old... And unnamed. Corbin could have adopted them away."

"They don't event tell the gender of the kid." Prompto points out and his head jerks to the door when there's a knock and they two quickly shoves laptop and projector into the armiger. Lady Amor's enters as the last of the blue ether crystals fades. "I didn't permitting entry." Regis points out behind his desk and Lady Amor's just smiles. "Oh nobody died of one little mistake."

"Except your kid when you stupidly traveled at daemon infested night." Gladio rumbles and a harsh glare is sent his way. "And you quite brilliantly failed to protect the prince when the got attacked!!" She retorted. 

"He was 8 and I was 9 when that happened!!"

Lady Amor's' shoulders lowers. "Ah. My mistake then. Well I came here to ask you straight to the point King Regis, like I have will all leaders; Where did you bring my brother and my son."

Regis rises a brow. "I'm half aware of this so called attack and mistake. What makes you-"

"Oh spare me the stupidity you know where they both are."

Noctis' eyes briefly lands on Prompto and Ignis for two reasons.

**One:** Someone placed Prompto in the care of the Argentums.

**Two:** Ignis didn't know his parents, save what little his uncle had told him.

Then again there were hundreds of people not knowing their origins. So he threw that thought out the window.

"And barging in here is going to help anything? Beside showing that you will take hostile actions against the King and Prince in a room full of people that are damn willing to chop you up to mincemeat fit for a taco." Regis chuckles a little and Clarus rolls his eyes. "Aaaand he got Regis' bad humor."

"Did Noctis inherit anything from Queen Aulea?" Ventus turns to Cor whom shrugs. "He quick switch between brat, prince and I will murder you for hurt my friend? You've any idea he goes from chill or murderous?"

"Ignis might have mention it once or twice."

"To the subject!" Lady Amor's cuts them off and Ignis looks up from cleaning his glasses. "Apologies, quite forgot you were there. What was your brother's name again?"

"Corbin."

Ignis' brow rose and picks out a folder from his bag. "Ah, my condolences then." He flips it open and turns a page. " ' _Corbin Argus Amor's. Born May 5th 676. Death December 15th 736. Cause of death: Hit and run. Truck coming at high speed on icy road crashes into the left side of the victim's car. Male driver and child dies instantly. Third passenger in same car survives but remembers nothing after coming out from medical induced coma.'_ " Ignis flips it over to read the page under the first.

"This here is about the child; _'Andy Corbin Amor's. Born March 23rd 736-' "_

"What?" Lady Amor's interrupts. "No that's wrong! My son was born February 7th 734!!"

Noctis thought his heart had been struck with a Blizarra.

Ignis didn't seem that fazed. "Can you prove it? Any birth records? Name certificates? Citizenship?"

"What? Of course not! Those aren't needed in our coun-"

Gladio finally realizes something and sees the Noctis is just as horrified, but he was sure it was for two different reasons. "Uh, crap look we're late for a big meeting and it has been planned for weeks. Your visit was not planned so scram alright? Dad, I need to talk to you. Like now!"

Clarus blinks as he gets dragged away to another room and Gladio looks the door. "Remember the morning you read news paper about the anniversary!?"

"Uh? Yes?"

" _'Corbin Amor-' Huh, someone with similar last name to Ventus and Ignis. Not often you see that.'-_ You and Regis knew the whole time."

Clarus looks at him before his face goes from confused to dread when he connects the dots and then the meeting they had to abandon. "Fucking hell I- I forgot you and Iris were in the room!!"

Gladio slowly turns scrubbing his face. "Noct realized it when she blurred out the birth date and year. _Ignis' birthday and year!!_ " Clarus slowly sank into a chair covering his eyes and Gladio tried to not freak out that he was right.

That his, Noctis and Prompto's lover were the Amor's child.

That Ventus was Crobin Amor's.

_That Ignis was the lost Amor's child._

**000**

In the meantime Ignis was trying to calm a distraught Noctis and Regis sighs sadly. "Did you tell Ignis?"

"Not in a sense that seemed important." Ventus says from where he stood beside the King by the windows, his eyes on the reflection of the boys, on Noctis crying into Ignis' chest. "Ignis believed his parents dead and never brought it up again. I introduced him to Noctis after that."

"Hm, and now look." Regis says and holds his cane tighter. "Barely able to separate the four."

Ignis leans his head down and softly kisses the top of the prince's head. "Oh my dear prince... Please don't fret." He whispers, one hand on the back of Noctis' head and the other gently rubbing his back. "There's nothing to fear ab-"

"They'll take you away." Noctis whimpers and presses closer and Ignis holds him tighter. "I'm sure I'd nuke them if they tried. I swore to you, long ago. Remember?"

Noctis sniffs quietly and shakes his head. "The first time when we met or-"

"The night the three of us swore to you, with our love and life." Ignis smiles and carefully wipes the tears from under Noctis' eyes. "Lets head back to your apa-"

"No! What if they follow? What if-" Noctis loses his grip on his mind and Ignis holds him tighter. "Noct, please, please you have to stay here with me. I can't follow where you are spiraling down."

Ventus and Regis reaches them just as Noctis fully shuts down and goes limp in Ignis' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes I'll deal with it when I wake up.
> 
> I posted this at 1:34AM.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through all mistakes while taking a break from typing up chapter 6 for the 50th time. Should be good now and not to much cringing.

Gladio softly kissed his prince on the forehead before gently placing him in his apartment bed and left him with Prompto falling asleep beside, joining Ignis in the living room after pouring two glasses of whiskey that Noctis kept hidden for the two of them when their days got beyond the word 'stressed'.

"So he just dropped? No warning or-"

"He was about to have a panic attack and his own body shut down on him." Ignis spoke from under his arm which was over his eyes, his form sprawled over one section of the couch. "I refused to stay at the Citadel with him like this. Who knows what could happen."

Gladio set the glasses on the table and sat down. "So you called me and Prompto instead of nuking the whole damn building. Yeah I can see your reason, but there's something you haven't told me."

Ignis didn't move much at first, dropping his arm to his chest and staring at the dusk painted ceiling. "I need to get those wasps out of Insomnia."

"Ignis- you do know you're the missing kid? Like you have to do as whatever the damn testaments say-WHOA!!!" Gladio almost fell out of the couch when Ignis flies up and across the apartment, the back-drafts tussling Prompto's hair when the blonde sticks his head out to check what the yelling was about. "What. happened?" He asked after Ignis was gone and Gladio shakes his head. "I have no idea. All I said was about a testament and-"

"...Oh. em. gee!! Is Iggy going to forge one!?"

Gladio pales and facepalms when he caught on what the gunslinger was thinking. "Astrals above, don't let him get caught!!"

**000**

Ignis almost did get caught by the king. But instead of getting scolded by the King he was brought to the king's private study to do his work in peace where no one would disturb him. "A deadline you say?"

"Yes, it was an idea Prompto gave me over text, some 10 minutes before you tried to murder me. The attack happened 21 years ago so Prompto thought that, after 5 years, the family fortune were to be given to charities. Gladio mentioned about wills so I thought-"

"-that you could forge one. I suspected the Amor's were not allowed their own testaments but Ven could never confirm it for me, and you know next to nothing about that family." Regis folded his arms, stoking his beard for a moment. "It just might work. If it gets those wasps out of Insom- you said that very sentence at the apartment I see ( _Ignis had snorted and slapped a hand to muffle his laughter)_ and you weren't wrong. Why don't you prepare this for us then and head back to my son."

Ignis nods and got to work on forging the will, taking his time with it. He jerking a dagger out once when Cor entered holding a paper bag with a salad in a takeaway box. He left with a nod and Ignis cracked one of the two bubble water bottles, eating while working. His phone vibrated in his pocket and his heart nearly left his chest for a different reason.

**Noct:** _Where are you?_

**Me:** _In your father's private study to work undisturbed. I'll be home soon.  
_

**Me:** _I'm so happy to see you awake darling. You had us worried._

**Noct:** _Gladio might have mentioned it about 50 times already while trying to break my back. And that you had shot out of here like fired from Prom's gun!  
_

**Me:** 😅😂 _I suppose it would have looked like that. I'll be back soon Love._

**000**

Noctis looked away from the tv when Ignis arrived and giggled when his face was peppered with kisses, a long one stealing his breath away. "Lesson learned; when wanting kisses and spine breaking hugs, pass the fuck out for a few hours."

Ignis gently bites his lower lips with a growl. "Not amusing right now," He leans back and squished Noct's cheeks til he was a fish. "I almost have a cardiac arrest when you checked out on us."

"Sowwy Spesh." (Sorry Specs) Noctis tried to talk, which was adorable. "'an I haf' my 'ace ack?" (Can I have my face back) The advisor thought about it for a moment but let go of his cheeks. "I assume you know why I was away?"

"Something about forgery?" Noctis rose a smug eyebrow. Ignis nods. "Did they also tell you-"

"We wanted to wait for you and hear what you did." Prompto came out of the bedroom, hair sticking up in all directions. Gladio followed with a bit more tamed mane and flops down beside the prince and pulled Prompto into his lap. "So what did you do?"

Ignis sat sideways on the couch, one leg crossed under him and his arm over the back of the couch to play with Prompto's hair. "Until I know it worked, I will remain quiet about it." Noctis slumps against him and sighs. "So long as the results are that you will stay here."

"Then I can always set them on fire."

"Iggy!!"

**000**

Lady Amor's lost her mind.

Everyone in the room stared at her with different expressions, some in fright, others in wonder of her reaction. King Regis didn't show anything while the lawyer read the 'testament' of the 'late' Crobin Amor's. "So it would seem you are after a fortune that has long since been lost to you. But don't worry, your brother left a little to live on. Not _'mansion luxury'_ much but enough to live on, while you and your husband find an actual job."

Ventus didn't even flinch when she screamed at him and Ignis pushed up his glasses. "It would seem there's nothing left here for you. Your brother and son are both dead, their bodies cremated after the car accident, and the fortune being spread to different charities. Did I miss something?"

"A visit to a mental facility if she keeps this up." Prompto voiced from behind their chairs, standing with a now cackling Gladio and Noctis couldn't help but snort, he was trying to muffle it with all the scandalized glares thrown his way and Ignis smirked to ease the said glares. "Ah yes! Thank you Prompto." Regis replied and Ignis almost wheezes along with the prince.

Clarus rolled his eyes. "You done killing the boys?" He asks and Cor snorted on the left of the king. "He's just getting started."

A councilman stood up then. "Your Majesty this is no behavior fitting a-"

"YOU'RE ALL LYING!! I KNOW THEY ARE ALIVE!!" She swung around to the door. "GALEMAN!!!"

A man in his 50's entered the room and bowed. "You- Shrieked, me lady."

"Tell. everyone. what your investigation has uncovered. Yours and all the other private investigators!!"

Noctis felt ice run through his veins and saw that his father had the same reaction. Noctis carefully reached for Ignis' hand and they both started to crush each others hands as the private detective started talking.

"Well, I'll start from the very beginning and go forward in time then, just to get everyone up to speed." He opens a folder and with the help of the willing junior members, handed out copies of the reports. Ignis read through it quickly and feels Noctis almost break his hand, his green eyes flickers to his uncle and the king to find them trying to remain calm as they read through the report. 

\---THE REPORT---

**734:** “The Attack” occurred around 10 in the evening in April. Survivors gave this statement after consulting the Envoy list. 

**Missing:** 11 (5 servants and 6 guards) | **Wounded:** 8 (3 servants and 5 guards) | **Dead:** 6 (all guards).

**735:** One lead(s) - Witness claim have seen a boat on the coast 8 km from “The Attack Site.”

**736:** One lead(s) - Boat located in Accordo. Interviews gave nothing, Posted guard mentions that boats and ships comes and goes daily.

**737:** NO LEAD(S).

**738:** Lead investigator and spies placed in: Niflheim, Accordo, Tenebrae, and Regions of Lucis (Cavaugh, Leide, Duscae, Cleinge). 

**739-751:** INVESTIGATION HALTED. Reasons: Low funds, no leads, spies captured, lead investigators quitting.

**752:** One Lead (s): Report from Insomnia Lead Investigator: “ _They thought they had us at that ‘car crash’ in June 736. Before the ‘cremations’ blood samples were extracted from the ‘deceased’ victims. As the child is/was unnamed we have not much to go on there (really what was that woman thinking!?). As for Corbin Amor’s, we finally have a lead from our man at the Citadel. Will update shortly.”_

_\--- THE REPORT END---_

Ignis felt Noctis lean in closer and frowns. "Ignis, year 752... Wasn't there an uproar here about a spy getting caught? Could it have been him?"

"Possibly... Where he went afterwards is anyone's guess."

"Was he killed?"

The both watched people around the table lean in to whisper to each other and Lady Amor's snarls that they were to speak common. Ignis was just as surprised as Noctis that they had switched to Lucian, having been the first to start the lean in talks. Regis didn't even listen, speaking quickly with Clarus and Cor, Ventus chiming in now and then. Gladio and Prompto read the report over Ignis and Noctis' shoulders and mumbled their own thoughts. "752... That's 4 years ago." Gladio mumbled in Lucian, index finger tapping the year and frowns. "Noct send your copy of this to the armiger, I think I still have that incident report on my laptop but I need-"

"Got it." Noctis sent his copy to the armiger and they all they had to do was wait for the meeting to end.

If the nutcase of a woman would let them.

"Well go on then!"

"Me lady that's where the Insomina leads stop. We never got an update from the Lead investigator or the Citadel man and no other informants was heard back from." Galeman replied. "We think he was found out." Lady Amor's gets even more worked up that it was annoying so Noctis sighed and stood up. "Dad, is it okay if I lef-"

_BANG!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -flees before the King and Chocobros can wring her neck-

**Author's Note:**

> Umbra is a sneaky boi xD


End file.
